paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Woods Rescue
This is a collab story between Confetii The Party Pup (AKA Koho2001) and Tbrays30. When Thunder gets stuck in the woods after dark the PAW Patrol myst rescue her! *Chase. *Skye. *Zuma. *Marshall. *Rocky. *Rubble. *Thunder. *Med. *Smoky. It was a cold evening in Adventure Bay. Med and Zuma were playing outside the Lookout. "Hey Med. Want do you want to play next?" Zuma said sitting down. "Well....It's getting late....And dark...I don't like the dark" (Whimpers) "Okay. Let's go inside then" Zuma said. (Med and Zuma run in to the Lookout) "Were is Thunder Med says with concern" "I don't know...Let's go find her" Zuma say while running. (They look around for almost an hour and didn't find her) "We can't find her....Let's call her" Med says. Oh yeah. Rawf Thunder! Zuma called Yeah Zuma? Thunder's voice crackeld thru. "Where are you? me and Med have been looking all over for you!" "Yeah where are you" Med said. "I heard sounds in the forest, I went to check it out....I'm lost now"......She said in a worried tone. "Oh no!!" Zuma said we must get Ryder and the other pups! "Okay. I'll get Wyder"' (He runs in to the Lookout) "Wyder! wyder!" Zuma yelled as he ran in. "What's wrong Zuma?" Ryder said "Thunder is lost in the woods with no light!" Zuma cried. "That's not good"....Ryder says with fear. (He pulls out his Pup-Pad) "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder says. "Ryder's calling!" All the pups cry out. "C'mon Med It's an emergency!" Marshall yells to his trainee. "But...But...It's dark in the woods"....Med says with fear. (They go up the elevator) "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase says. "Pups! Thunder got lost in the wood with no light!" Ryder said. All the pups gasp with fere. "We must save her" Skye said. "First we need....Chase and Smoky! I need you two to use your lights! and Chase. I want you to use your super Spy Gear!" Ryder said. "Super Spy Chase is on the case! Chase" said waging his tail. "No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case!" Smoky said! "Also....I want Skye! to help us from the air!" Ryder said. "Let's take to the sky!" She said. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder says. (They all go down the slid and get in to there vehicels) "Chase me and Smoky will go into the woods. Skye! Try to look from the air!" Ryder said. "Chase is on the case!" Let's take to the sky!" they said. "I will take a look from the air, if you boys can't find her" Skye said. "Alright" They all said. (Chase and Smoky head in to the woods) Thunder sat in the woods worrying her self like crazy. She was pacing in circels. "Why didn't i bring my Pup-Pack with me." She thought to her self. "Hey guys. Find anything?" Skye says. "Nothing yet. Smoky?" "Nope" As he looks behind a bush. "Should I fly over yet?" Skye says. "Not yet." Chase says. Skye handgs up, Chase and Smoky spent some more time looking thru the woods. "Wahre are we in the woods?" Smoky asks. "I'm not sure. Let me call Ryder, he'll know!" Chase said. Back at the Lookout, Ryder gets a call from Chase "Yeah?" Ryder said. "I'm not sure were we ae in the woods. Do you know?" The german shephrd asked. "My Pup-Locator says, you are near the middle. Do you need my help?" Ryder asked. "Well....Yeah. We can't find anything.." Chase said. "Yup" Smoky said. "Alright, I will be thair shortly, can i bring someone else?" Ryder said "Go ahead" Chase said. Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout "Ryder nees us!" Marshall says as he runs to the elevator. "Alright pup, Thunder got stuck in the woods, Chase Smoky and Skye went out to look, Marshall and Med, I need you both to go out with me to help them, incase Thunder is hurt" Ryder said. "I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Marshall said. "Med is ready to rescue!" Med said. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said. Marshall and Med rode their vehicles fallowing Ryder to the forest. Med thinks to himself "The forest is dark....I don't like the dark" Thet arrive at the edge of the forest. “Come on Med, me and you can go help Chase and Smoky sniff out Thunder!” Marshall said jumping out of his vehicle. “Marshall…..It’s dark….”He said with a whimper “Aww, don't worry Med!” Puts his arm around him. “I just get scared when it’s dark….” Med said worried Suddenly Chases light shown through the trees. “What’s that?” Marshall asked “Hey Pups!” Chase said bouncing out “I see you brought some companions Ryder!” “What?” Med asked. “Skye Called Ryder too come here, then she called me too come greet you, Smoky is back in the forest searching and Skye just flew off too do her overhead search” “You haven’t found anything yet?” Marshall said. “No, she must be really far in the forest or something!” Chase said starting to get a bit worried. “Well. You’re going back in? If so Med and I will come also” Marshall said. "In the woods!?!? No, no, no!” Med yelled with fear. “Come on Med, I have my light we won't get lost I promise!” flashed his light. Med starts whimpering, but is soon stopped by Marshall. “Now….You going back in Chase?” Marshall asked cooley “I'm going back, we all need too if were going to find Thunder.” He said wincing a bit at the thought of losing a pup. “I’ll….I’ll try to go” Med said still worried. “Alright, let’s go!” Marshall said. “Come on Med, you want to go between me and Marshall?” Chase asked the pup. “Okay, okay!” Med said. “Alright!” Chase said jumping in front of Med and starting into the forest, turning his light back and forth like a scanner. “Let’s good Marshall! Med said. The pups continued into the forest trying to find Thunder or Smoky, hoping if they found Smoky that he would have some clew about Thunders disappearance. Suddenly they heard rustling beside them. “Hey Guys, guess what I found!” Smoky said bounding out of the bushes beside them. “What something good?” Chase said getting excited. “Yeah, look its a rock with an S on it!” Points to the rock in his paw with some stripes on it that resembled an S. “Thats...what you found!” Chase growled at him “If you are ever going to become a police dog like me then you need to take your job seriously!” “Just kidding, actually I found Thunders sent trail” Smoky said his tail wagging. “Wow, anyways, let’s go!” Med said. “Yeah, good job Smoky!” Chase said patting his head then running after him, his light bobbing up and down across the forest trees. “She can’t be far! I smell her also!” Med said happily, forgetting about his fear with the Adrenaline. “Good, Good, Wait! me too!” Chase said sniffing the ground through the fallen leave. “Hmmm, she’s close…” Marshall said. “I know!” Smoky exclaimed. “Thunder? Thunder?” Med called. “Hmm! Did I hear my name?” Thunder said from somewhere around them. “There she is!” Med said catching sight of her. “You Guys found me!” Thunder exclaimed. “We did! You alright?” Marshall said and asked. “Yeah, I think I am” She said “But I am stuck in this hole!” she said. “Chase! use your Zip-Line to get her out!” Smoky said. “Alright, Rawf zip line!” His zip-line shot out and hooked onto the bottom of the hole. Thunder grabbed on. The zipline came up and brought Thunder out of the hole. “Thank you Chase!” Thunder said. “Yes! Great job!” Med said. “Thanks!” Chase said “We should go now.” “Yeah, I’m tired” Thunder said. “Wait I need too call Skye and tell her we found you!” Chase said. “No need too!” Skye said langin behind him. “Eep!” He said jumping into Thunders arms. “Haha!” Med laughed. “Really dude!” Thunder said dropping him. “Poor, poor. Chase, hehe” Med said. “Sorry for scaring you Chase, hehe but it was funny!” Skye giggled. “Alright pups, we need to get back to the Lookout soon were all tired!” Chase yawned “Yup! I’m tired! And I want to get out of the dark, I hate the dark! "We know" All said. The end! Hope you enjoyed it. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Tbrays30 And Koho2001 Collaboration Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Collaboration